Basilisk
by VoidHunter000
Summary: "The three descendants of the castor must fight his echo to free everyone that has been sealed." The fight has started, but will Natsu, Gray, and Erza (who turn out to be related) and friends defeat the echo and save everyone who has been sealed? Can they save themselves from the extraordinary power of the sealer? Fate will decree who lives and who dies.
1. Dragon Meeting

Basilisk

**PROLOGUE**

"How long do you think he's going to be asleep?" Grandeeney asked Metalicana. Metalicana snorted a booming snort that most animals ran away from. "Knowing Igneel he'll probably sleep through the week. The lazy bum." Suddenly Igneel woke up and glared at Metalicana. "How dare you insult the great Igneel!" Igneel roared, causing the nearby animal population to run for their lives. "Calm down!" Grandeeney snapped. "Can't you see we're here for a reason!" "Why else would we be in this dump?" Metalicana grumbled while kicking a lava rock, earning him another glare from Igneel. "State your business" Igneel whispered with barely controlled rage. Grandeeney smacked Metalicana with her claws. "We come with a warning, for the _**HUNTER **_is reawakening" Grandeeney said, whispering the _**HUNTER**_.

The color left Igneel's scales. "Yes" Metalicana said, his own fear growing by the minute. "The man who killed almost all the Black dragons and left Acnologia alone for pity. Acnologia has already fallen asleep, dreading the moment he has to awake and be caught by the _**HUNTER**_." "We must enter the sleep, now!" Igneel said while shaking, surprising everyone with this act. "And we will, but we should do it together to stay safe." They all nodding before falling to the ground.

Asleep.


	2. x798

**X798**

"Lucy, come on!" Natsu whined while flying outside of Lucy's apartment. "Just a minute, Natsu!"Lucy yelled across the house. "All right I'm ready" Lucy said as she stepped out of her house. Suddenly, she was lifted off her feet yelling, "Natsu why am I flying!?" "It'll be faster Luce" Natsu said. You took so much time getting ready we have to fly." "Aye!" she heard the blue cat that was carrying her say. "Lucy, you're heavy." "I am not!" she screamed as Natsu laughed. They arrived at the guild a few minutes later and stood in front of the request board next to Nab.

That's when everything happened.

First everything went pitch black. Lucy screamed and realized she couldn't hear herself while Natsu put his fist on fire for light, realizing he couldn't see it, smell it, or hear its cackling. Reedus drew some light but nothing could be seen. Levy kept making some light with her solid script but couldn't see it. Freed tried to make anyone inside his runes be able to see anything but even that didn't work. Makarov tried to touch some things and sadly succeeded. Gray took off his shirt (no surprise there) and all the while Nab couldn't pick a job.

Pandemonium like that kept happening for five minutes until people could use their senses. Then everyone was blinded by Levy's solid script, Natsu's fire, and Reedus' lamps. People were made deaf by Lucy's screams and poor Freed and Droy had to fight due to a big mistake with his runes. The master was caught touching Erza and was smacked outside.

After what seemed to be a small eternity of silence Erza asked, "What was that?" "I don't know?" Gray said. "Suddenly, it seemed as if none of my senses were working?" "Same here!" everyone in the guild said, almost in unison. Very suddenly, and Natsu of all creatures, yelled out, "Maybe it was someone's magic!" And then he said something a bit more Natsu like, "I blame Gray!" "How is that even possible!?" Gray yelled. "I don't know, shouldn't you know since you cast it ice cube." "You picking a fight, flame brain?" Gray said before Natsu hit him and started the normal riot. At one point someone knocked down Erza's cake and gotten Mirajane, Laxus, and Gildarts involved, so it was real hell. The fight was stopped, however, when the doors crashed open and a shiny man stepped in. Gray instantly knew he was somehow made of ice and proceeded to confront him when he suddenly uttered these words: "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" and "Requip!"

The entire guild was suddenly shredded to pieces and the pieces set on fire in a fraction of a blink of an eye. Natsu had never seen another roar of the fire dragon; much less one to this magnitude (a word Natsu doesn't know) and Erza had never seen armor like the one he was using, which had a reminiscence of a spider. Natsu tried to eat the flames but was overwhelmed by the sheer size and power of the attack. Erza tried to fight the thing but found out that getting near it started to choke her. The same thing happened to Laxus, Mirajane, and Gildarts, causing the master to realize that the things magical power was the doing.

The thing went to the center of the guild and started gathering energy, appearing as though it was going to blast through the ground. Suddenly, Natsu jumped and shot flames at the thing, engulfing it with flames and disrupting its attack. However, a slurping sound could be heard and the flames disappeared. Wendy and Gajeel did the same and had the same result. It then cried "Roar of the Water Dragon" and nearly drowned everyone. Juvia had lifted the water up and saved everyone. Then it yelled "Scale Dance of the Fire Dragon" and red shapes peeled off his skin and floated around him. They then launched themselves at everyone and effectively defeated them. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared around him and apparently cloned him. There was one clone for every guild member. They stalked up to every member and did something very surprising. They healed everyone. Then they disappeared and the original jumped up and cast a giant Time Ark, restoring the guild.

Then it disappeared.

"What the hell was that!?" Laxus yelled breaking the silence. "I don't think anyone knows" Levy whispered. "He could use all that dragon slayer magic" Gajeel and Wendy said, almost in unison. "He could requip into armor I've never seen before" mumbled Erza. "It was made of ice" Gray said shakily. "It destroyed our guild, defeated us, healed us, and then used time ark to fix the guild?" Romeo asked, clearly scarred.

"Who was that!?" Natsu yelled at the sky. Suddenly he heard a slithering.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Natsssssssu Dragneel?" the first giant snake asked.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Snakes and Statues

**In case some things were confusing in the last chapter, here's an explanation:**

**Natsu has trained enough to be able to fly with his Talons of the Fire Dragon, When their senses wouldn't work is a type of magic, Makarov Dreyar is the master, the amount of fire that was used against Natsu was too much for him to handle, the being had spider-like armor, his magic power is so great that it chokes people near him, there should be water dragons so there should be water dragon slayers, Juvia can control water, the scale dance is like the dragon scales hitting the opponent, there was something below the center of the guild, the story takes place 7 years after the current story line, there are some couples: Jellal (he joined Fairy Tail) and Erza, Levy and Gajeel, Juvia and (her dreams have come true) Gray, and Wendy and Romeo, they got a new guild like the first one but bigger and in a new spot, and you might get a surprise about Natsu later on. That is all and I hope you enjoy. And try to review; I have gotten none so far.**

**SNAKES AND STATUES**

Natsu was swallowed by one of the snakes the instant he locked eyes with it. The snake dived into the ground and disappeared without a trace. It popped up next to Lucy and scared the shit out of her. It then spit Natsu out and he looked as if nothing had happened, he was even dry. Natsu set his fist aflame but one of the snakes coiled around him like a prison. This very snake then said, "Calm down, we have no intention to fight you. We only wisssssssssssh to disssssssssscusssssssssssssssssssssssss that being you jussssssssssssst fought and lossssssssssst to." It seemed to have a smirk on his face (can snakes smirk?) as he said, "He wasssssssssssssss our masssssssssssster, or at leasssssssssssssssst his echo. Our real masssssssssssster is much more powerful and issssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssealed away..." He then added while looking grim (can snakes look grim?) "Under thisssssssssssss sssssssssssssssspot." Everyone suddenly yelled, and in unison, "WHAT!" "There's no way we wouldn't have sensed his magical power if it was greater than that things!" Levy argued. "He issssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssealed," another snake repeated. "No sealing spell is that good!" Levy yelled at the snakes. "Hissssssssssss issssssssssssssss. It issssssssssssssss called the..." At that moment Natsu groaned, "Can you let me go?" The snake uncoiled around him and said, "Sssssssssssorry about that. As I wasssssssssssssss sssssssssssssaying, it issssssssssssssss called the ASSSSSSSSSSTRAL SSSSSSSSSSSSSPIRIT SSSSSSSSSSSSSSEAL. A very ancient and ultimate sssssssssssssssealing ssssssssssssssspell."

Master gave a sharp gasp and asked, "Who is your master?" The snake answered in a whisper, "He is the ssssssssstrongesssssssssst known wizard of his time and sssssssssshould be of this time. He is the very father of the black wizard Zeref and the masssssssssssster of all magic. His name is Ssssssssssssssheik Excel." Natsu then said a very Natsu like thing, "Who's he?" Lucy hit him on the head and said, "If he's Zeref's father he has to be stronger than Gildarts!" "But who're these snakes?" Then a snake whipped Natsu's head with its tail and said in a female voice, "Fool, we're the mighty 7 Bassssssssssilisssssssssssk, who's only power rivalsssssssssssss are dragons like the Fire King Igneel" At the sound of Igneel's name Natsu whipped his head up and yelled, "What do you know about Igneel!" The smallest basilisk said, "Only that him and all other dragonsssssssssssssssssssssssssss went into hiding." "Hiding," Natsu mumbled. "Why did your master seal himself?" Erza questioned. "He had ssssssssssssssssealed himsssssssssssssssssssself and his entire guild, the Lunar Bassssssssssilisssssssssssk. They had all been infected by a dissssssssssseassssssssssse and the only permanent cure was the ssssssssssssssssseal." "Are you saying an entire guild is under us?" Romeo said, still shaken. All of the basilisk nodded. "How do we free them?" Levy inquired. "His descendants must battle the echo and defeat it with help from 8 friends. We know that there is more than one descendant alive and that they are all in this guild. Or else the guild wouldn't be underneath here. His statue will know who the descendants are and who the friends are," Makarov said. Everyone stared at him. "The ASTRAL SPIRIT SEAL is one of the grand spells of the world. Although nobody has been able to use it for years, the ten wizard saints know how to dispel it." "OK then how do we get to this 'statue'?" Levy asked. 6 basilisk opened their mouths wide as the seventh one said, "Enter."

After much arguing, everyone got in and found surprisingly dry and comfortable, they could even see outside. The basilisk then dove into the ground, but it wasn't the ground more like an area of complete darkness. After the darkness they arrived in a lush field of flowers. They somehow knew this was the basilisk home world. The basilisk (They said they could just be called by their names. From smallest to biggest: Marvel, Julia, Lucky, Janus, Alpha, Red, and Epsilon.) then turned up and went through an area of pure light and into a cave that held a giant castle. Everyone exited and the basilisk turned into human forms, 4 girls and 3 guys. Everyone stared before looking at the castle, which turned out to be the Lunar Basilisk guild building. It was 5 times the size of their guild and had the Lunar Basilisk sign, a crescent moon with a snake curved into a C in it. After getting over their shock they crossed the gate and front path before entering through the front door. What waited inside shocked them all.

Inside there were stone statues. And of tortured people in all sorts of pain. They all had little stone bugs, the supposed cause of the virus, littered around them that turned to dust as their gaze fell upon them. In the very center of them all floated a diamond statue with its arms stretched out and giant cubes of energy coming out of his hands. "Is that him?" Lucy asked. The basilisk nod and Makarov says, "Everyone step forward. Strands should come out of the cubes. The black ones will connect to the descendants while the gold ones will connect to the friends. They will connect your minds so you fight his echo." Everyone stares. He says, "They taught that to the saints too."

Everyone steps forward. Suddenly, 8 gold strands connect to the heads of Jellal, Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Carla, and Happy. 3 black strands connect to the heads of Natsu, Gray, and Erza.


	4. ECHO Echo echo

**ECHO ****ECHO**** ECHO**

Natsu hit the ground first. He landed with a jarring boom, followed by Gray's thud on his ice pillar and Erza's gentle float down. When they had all gotten down the floating statue appeared. It became surrounded with darkness and a man stepped out. Not any random material but flesh and bone, and much more powerful. It had black eyes like Natsu and messy white hair. It had a shirt with fireball on it and a red wristband. Its pants are completely black and the shirt and the shoes also. It said in raspy voice that became deeper, "I am the echo of the great Sheik Excel. The guardian of the things he has sealed. Defeat me and they will all be free. I will attack with the full extent of his power and treat you and all your allies as my enemies. That includes Fairy Tail." It said the last part as if he was reading their minds. The instant Natsu heard Fairy Tail as his enemy he set shot fire at him and yelled, "If Fairy Tail's your enemy than you're Fairy Tail's enemy! We will defeat you!" This earned him a smirk from the echo who said, "Since you have already fired I will allow you ten minutes to plan." It was then that a diamond cage surrounded them.

Natsu proceeded to try to break the cage but only broke his fist. It was then that a black wristband appeared around the wrist of Natsu, Gray, and Erza. A gold one appeared around the wrist of Lucy, Juvia, Jellal, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily. "What are these?" Wendy inquired. "The master said that the black strands connected to this guy's descendants while the gold ones connect to their friends," Erza said then slowly realized that she, Natsu, and Gray all had black bands. "That would mean Gray-sama, Natsu-san, and Erza-san are all related!" Juvia said hotly. "Wait, if the snakes said that Zeref is their master's son wouldn't that mean that..." Gajeel and everyone stopped and stared at Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Gray had fainted while Erza just looked completely shocked. Natsu had simply laughed and said, "Nice joke guys, me being related to ice cube. Now what were you saying about Zeref?"

Wendy was the one that popped his bubble. "Natsu-san, you really are related are related to Gray-san and looks like you're also related to Zeref." Natsu stopped laughing and looked at Gray before looking at Gray and slapping him awake. When Gray was awake he said, with an extremely pissed off expression, "Wake up Gray. We need to strategize." Everyone looked at Natsu completely shocked. Natsu then said, looking even more pissed, "This is how it's going to go..." They talked like that for 5 minutes before agreeing to Natsu plan. They decided to use the rest of their time to warm up and found the cage very spacious. The diamond finally started to crack and break and then they were free.

They heard a single warning before it started, **"BATTLE BEGIN"**

The echo moved to attack and Erza was just able to equip her adamantine armor in time. She defended them all, but the armor wasn't enough. It was destroyed with a single punch from the echo. Erza was launched back from the impact and was caught by Jellal who set her down and rushes the echo with meteor. The echo uses a roar of the water dragon to blast Jellal back but the water is the intercepted by Juvia, who forces the water against him. Just as he is about to recover Jellal's meteor hits sending him flying. He then yells, "Roar of the Yin-Yang Dragon" and a giant beam of black and white energy is launched at everyone. Gray tries to make a giant ice shield but it melts.

Gray's black band then starts to glow and a giant floating ice shield saves everyone. Jellal realizes what it is and yells, "The bands are made of gold and black lacrima. They'll boost our power when our lives are in danger." His neck was then at a swords point. The echo's eyes were purple as he held a sword like Erza's strongest weapon, except it was completely black. Juvia launched a water nebula that was eaten by another echo, but with black eyes. Everyone seemed to know it was clone magic. A magic circle then appeared and everyone heard a scream so loud everybody's ears bled. Sonar magic, they seemed to know. He them disappeared and punched everyone. Hyper magic, they seemed to know. When it stopped, Lucy summoned Leo. "What do you need?" he asked. "Take him out," Lucy said. Leo was charging his regulus when he sees the echo. He goes pale and drops to ground as if in pain. It was then that Lucy's keys transform.

All of Lucy zodiac keys she isn't using float and turn platinum while Leo changes from the transformation to his regular self, again and again. The transformation shows Leo with waist length, pure whit hair. It looks very much like a lion's mane. Energy surrounds his limbs and body, giving him claws and even a whip like tail. His eyes turn to the same black as the echo and his teeth elongated into fangs. He is suddenly returned and the echo yells, "Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!" Everyone expects Cancer to come out and he does but he also transforms, albeit with no pain. He loses the braids and instead gains shoulder length white hair. His lips get thinner and his glasses disappear, revealing black eyes. His clothes get replaced with completely black ones that have linked gold rings and his scissors disappear and are replaced with giant swords that have crab pincer shaped blades on his back. He loses his stubble and significantly pales. He gets gigantic crab legs on his back. Lucy gets an idea and yells, "Cancer, attack him!" Cancer uses the legs on his back to rise and takes out his sword. He can apparently use it like a whip and can grab things.

Since he grabbed Lucy.

"Cancer, what are you doing?"Lucy managed to gasp out. "I don't know," he said in a shocking voice, which was both light and deep. Moreover, what surprised everyone was what he said next, "Kani." He then lifted his sword and Lucy up and was about to smash them down. However, Lucy had managed to force his gate closed, which made the echo scream, clearly outraged, "How could you have forced his gate closed? Sheik's contracts with the 12 zodiacs were never broken!" This shocked Lucy so much she forgot she was falling until Panther Lily, Carla, and Happy caught her. This time Lily said, "Lucy you're heavy." Lucy was about to yell at him when Carla faltered. She had just had a vision. "We need to set up some defenses," she said to everyone. "I just had a vision of him launching an extremely powerful attack." They all nodded. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel launched a combined dragon roar. The echo easily ate it. While he was eating it, Gajeel launched his Pillars of the Iron Dragon with a boost from Natsu and Wendy's combined roar. This was enough to send him flying. However, what goes up must come down, and he came down.

Hard.

He yelled, "Sword Edge of the Diamond Dragon" and came back surrounded by sky blue light and floating diamonds. The force sent a shock wave that sent everyone flying. When they all got back on their feet, they did their emergency plan. They formed a line of two and did a desperate move. Each duo is supposed to do a Unison Raid and then combine the moves together. **Success.** A storm of light, fire, ice, swords, stars, water, iron, and compressed air shot towards the echo. He made to eat it but then the exceeds lifted him up threw him towards the attack. He was forced in headfirst. An ear-piercing scream was heard as his body dropped to the ground. Everyone cheered at his defeat and realized that their wristbands were glowing. When the glow stopped, they knew hell would happen.

Because when the glow stopped the echo rose.

"You think you can defeat me, don't you! Well to bad, cause I have all the power of the world's strongest wizard, the man who has mastered all magic, Sheik Excel! I'll pull out his ultimate move! A move you even begin to comprehend!" It was then a clone showed up they flew. Everyone but Natsu knew what he was going to do. "We need the defenses!" everybody but Natsu shouted. Erza equipped her adamantine armor, Lucy summoned Aries (who had not gone through the transformation but was instructed not to look at the echo), Gray made a gigantic shield, Jellal used Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water, Juvia makes a giant wall of water, and Gajeel uses his Pillars of the Iron Dragon: Demon Poles to create a wall of iron.

The Unison Raid was obliterated all their defenses and hit them.

"They weren't so powerful," the echo mumbled to himself. As he walked away, he heard a slurping sound. He looked back in horror and saw Natsu eating his attack, his friends scattered about him. Alive. "I know the father of Zeref isn't as weak as that," he said. Loudly. "That was his ultimate attack," the echo said. It was then that the echo got scared. "I'll finish you off with one move," Natsu said with his fist aflame. He walked up to the echo and screamed so the entire world would hear, **"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON." **The punch hit and the echo slowly disintegrated. "Thank you"

The moment the echo disappeared a flash of bright light sent their minds back to their bodies. They returned and the statues all stood up and faced towards them.

Then they exploded.

All of Fairy Tail was sent out the door, staring in horror. When they regained their bearings, Lucy wept. "We went through all of that and they just exploded," she said.

"Not quite," said a voice that would have scared the living hell out 11 people, had it not been so light and carefree. They looked up to see the echo, no, Sheik Excel grinning a Natsu grin.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**I'm sorry if some things are confusing this is my first fan fiction**

**EXPLANATIONS:**

**Erza used her soaring armor to float down, Natsu became all serious for the battle, a change happened with Lucy's zodiacs that will be explained later, Kani is Japanese for crab and ebi is for shrimp, Lucy has acquired all 12 zodiacs (a story for another time), Yin-Yang Dragon Slayers are what I believe to be the combination of Black (Acnologia) and White Dragon Slayers, if there are iron dragons there should be diamond dragons, I made up a lot of magic I thought would be cool, there were four Unison Raids that combined into what I like to call the Multi Raid, their black and gold lacrima wristbands increased their power for the multi raid, the echo's red lacrima wristband sealed some of Sheik's powers, those were defensive spells and defensive variations of the spell people used, the echo was so weak from using the Unison Raid with his clone that Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon was all that was needed to defeat him, they returned to guild when the echo was defeated, the echo was actually a form of hell (being trapped in someone else's body, using their abilities, and stopping people from saving others) so the echo was thanking them for freeing her (yes the echo was a female in a male body), when the statues exploded the real bodies were formed in their place, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are cousins and all related to Zeref (I thought Natsu should related to Zeref), and everyone meets the man of all magic (including the one magic) Sheik Excel. PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE GOTTEN NONE SO FAR!**


End file.
